


Believe In Me

by DanceInTheDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), first ever sabriel, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheDark/pseuds/DanceInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of Sam and Gabriel since his 'death'. </p>
<p>* I do not own any of the characters mentioned *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Me

Scrunching his eyes together as he snuggled closer to the warm, cuddly object his arms were holding close to his bare chest, Sam slowly regained consciousness from the most refreshing night of sleep he could even recall having ;it was completely dreamless, which was a nice change for the hunter. Usually the nightmares Sam experienced showcased Lucifer in a leading role, taunting and torturing Sam's blood crusted body with blurry scalpels and knives he couldn't seem to focus on. Despite this inability to concentrate on the sharp-edged instruments, Lucifer's words brought Sam's mind into an alternate reality, completely detached from the actual physical injuries he had obtained. Each syllable that fell from his mouth cut a little deeper into Sam's chest, constantly stinging no matter how hard he tried to focus on anything but the venom escaping the devil's white-poison lips.

Yet Lucifer's heavily blemished and unnaturally pale face had not haunted the insides of Sam's eyelids, which he had ultimately expected him to do as he slept - Instead, he was left with the unfamiliar sensation of being completely rested, both mentally and physically; The black cloud and fogginess that usually floated just above his head had vanished, leaving Sam with a clear mind that he only remembered having when Jess was alive.

“ **Mornin' Samsquatch.** ”

Sam's eyes burst open, his right hand darting instantaneously from it's position under the cuddly object, quickly jabbing straight for Ruby's knife hidden under his pillow; The hunter quickly brought it's sharp edge to the supposed intruder's throat as Sam bolted upwards, hovering over the other body as he used his other arm to pin it down; Sam slipped one of his long legs over the intruder's thighs, sitting on them to it from moving an inch.

“One move and I'll-”

“Calm it kiddo. Jeez, if I knew you were this _cranky_  in the mornin'-”

Sam froze, his eyes widening as a familiar name caught in the back of his throat, locking eyes with intruder but keeping his defensive stance.

“-I would've called for a lunch date, Sammy-boy.”

The hunter frowned for a second, scrunching his face up in disgust as he drew the knife closer to the other's neck.

“No. He's gone. He's - He's dead, I saw his … So who or what the hell are you ? Shifter? Or am I just another blood shake for a Djinn?”

The intruder sighed in frustration, lifting his forearm from the bed to click his fingers.

“Sammy, get that stick outta your ass and **look**  at me . Properly "

Sam fell forwards as the intruder vanished from underneath him, growling inwardly as he flipped himself over and scrambled to his feet, starting to search the motel room for any sign of life (excluding the odd fly or cockroach) that dared to jump out at him.

" You're _**not**_ **him**. He's been gone for a long time. I would know him when I saw him.”

He gasped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, jumping around to face the creature and finding emptiness directly behind him - However, he frowned as his eyes focused on a casa erotica 15 leant against the motel tv - Sam darted his eyes around the room before stepping over to it, grasping the plastic dvd case in his free hand as he quickly inspected it; he furrowed his brows when he noticed several Spanish guys with a huge black mustaches and golden-honey eyes, the exact colour that Sam had craved to see for a good few years.

“It's a special edition, starring myself and three other versions of me. **Hot,**  right?”

The hunter spun around once more, dropping the dvd on the floor in the process. He kept the knife armed as he scanned the room for any sign of the creature, freezing as he felt a hand grasp him, the same warm sensation seeping from his shoulder; Sam closed his eyes as he lowered the hand with the knife to his side, completely consumed in focusing on his left shoulder where the strange feeling was pulsating.

“ _It's me_ , Sam. I know you can feel it.”

Sam kept completely still, clenching his other fist as a gentle warmth dispersed under his skin just where the hand was. His throat gradually felt like it was closing, swallowing down a sob as his eyes welled up.

" But how do I **know**  it's you? What proof do I have other than you look and talk like he used to?”

The hunter hoarsely whispered the words, a delicate sigh coming from just behind him as another hand was lowered onto his opposite shoulder.

“Turn around and open your eyes.”

Sam reluctantly took a moment to calm himself, slowly spinning around so that he faced the intruder, not quite daring to open his eyes.

" I just _knew_ you'd be all awkward like this.”

The hand on Sam's left shoulder slid down to just over his heart, his breath catching as he sensed a face just inches away from his own. It moved over to the right side of his head, just about to whisper into Sam's ear.

“ _Believe in me_ , Just like before. Then you'll know.”

The hunter dropped the knife as a pair of lips met his own, touching them in the most gentle kiss he'd ever had; it was short but very much meaningful, and the warmth that flooded his body was oh so familiar. It reminded him of a time where archangel mojo brushed his skin, the feeling rushing from his heart to every corner of his body. It was a sensation so overpowering that he couldn't help but melt into the sweet gesture, just like he had in the past.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, Sam leaning down slightly to compensate for the height difference between them, placing his arms around the other's waist to pull them closer. Both of their eyelids were shut, the two basking in the almost forgotten sensation of being close to a loved one.

“Gabriel. .. I…I-”

Sam took a deep breath as the emotions tried to pour out, Gabriel moving his hand from Sam's shoulder to his face, the hunter partially leaning into the touch. He sighed as he drew back from the archangel, opening his eyes as he joined hands with him, giving them a squeeze after a few seconds.

" I know kiddo. I know.”

The hunter frowned, cocking his head to the side as he snatched his hands away from the other man, holding them close to his chest in a rather defensive manner. He shook his head as he ground his teeth, staring straight into those golden-hazel eyes that he'd missed for so long.

“No… You really don't. You have **no _idea_**  about me Gabe. You were-”

The archangel pouted, partially flapping his arms around in frustration as he dared to take a step closer to the hunter; Sam however, brushed past him, walking around the room till he was near his bed. He roughly sat himself down, his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his thighs.

“- Aww _**come on**_  Sammy! Don't go all bitch face on me. A guy comes back to say three freakin' words and-”

Sam exploded in annoyance, tearing his hands away from his face as he stared at the archangel, causing him to freeze six paces away from the hunter and ultimately shut his cake-hole.

“ _ **Shut. Up.**_ You have and will never have _any_ idea Gabriel. You were _dead_  to me up till five minutes ago. Don't you think  **four**  years of grieving and coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn't see-”

Sam sighed, closing his eyes as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel completely raw emotion bubbling in his chest, but tried to keep it at bay for just a few more minutes. He softened the tone of his voice, appearing a little more gentle towards the archangel.

“-That I wouldn't see your face around anymore would take it's toll? I _loved_  you Gabriel, I loved you so much back then.-”

He opened his eyes and glanced at his angel, his heart just melting at the sight of such a familiar face stood in the same room after so long. However, Sam shook his head as he turned away from Gabriel, a hint of anger adding to his voice when he spoke.

“-And then you throw yourself back into my life, hoping that I'll just brush it off? I'm **pissed**. I'm so completely and utterly pissed that you thought you could do that.”

Sam sighed as he felt the bed sink just next to him, waiting for some sassy backchat from the archangel; He sat there listening, his head still in his hands as a silence came over the two.

The hunter took a cautious glance over to his right, moving his hands away from his face as his eyes grew a little wider. Gabriel was sat cross legged on the mattress, fiddling with the hem of his jeans as he rested his head in his left palm. His golden-brown eyes were focused on Sam's shoulders, unable to look the other man in the eye.

" How long have you been alive for? "

“Sam…It's not that easy to-”

“You've been alive the _entire_  time, haven't you?" 

Sam laughed darkly as he shook his head, keeping his eyes on the other man as Gabriel slouched on the bed.

“Let me explain-”

“There's no **need**. You just wanted a get out of life's shit card, and you got it alri-”

“ **SAM, SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE!** "

The hunter growled in frustration as he backed down, glancing at the mattress he was sat on as he fiddled with the bobbly bits on the sheets as he waited for the archangel to speak.

" Luci never killed me. But I had to hide away in a pocket universe or two because I was leverage, and you  _know it_ Sammy.”

Sam looked rather puzzled for a few seconds, looking up to finally meet Gabriel's surprisingly serious gaze .

“What?”

The archangel sighed, leaning forward to grasp one of Sam's hands in his own, the hunter slipping his legs onto the bed and mirroring Gabriel's image.

“He knew. Luci and all the rest knew, Sam. It was easy to see that pipsqueak here would be used to let Luci wear you to Sunday lunch. And I couldn't put you in a position like that.-”

Sam processed the information for a second as he gave Gabriel's hand a small squeeze, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

" I heard you ;Every single time you prayed -..”

The archangel sniffed and looked upwards , tears welling up his eyes so that they were almost glassy. He could feel his voice about to crack, smiling weakly when Sam held his other hand.

“It almost killed me to leave you Sam. But it was for your own good.”

He glanced back down at Sam, a lone tear starting to run down his own face as he shuffled close enough to the hunter so that their knees were just touching.

" But what about after that? Why come back now? -”

Sam swallowed, darting his vision downwards as the grip on Gabriel's hands loosened.

" _-Why come back at all?_ ”

" I knew I'd shake you and Deano up again, but don't get me wrong I wanted to, and believe me Sam, **I almost did.** Then when you stopped the prayers I took a hint, y'know?Angel radio is what changed my mind; I tuned in to see who was running the whole sh-bang, and all I heard was good ol' Cassy screaming **'Deano is dead'-"**

Sam nodded, gasping when Gabriel moved his hand away from Sam's, placing it just over the hunter's heart.

“-And so I couldn't stay away 'no more .”

“Oh.”

Gabriel chuckled gently, lifting his hand to Sam's face to cradle it, the hunter leaning into the touch as he placed his free hand over the archangel's.

" I'm not so pissed at you Gabe. I mean I am **pissed** but - "

Gabriel sighed and withdrew his hands from touching Sam, resting  
them on his knees as the hunter swallowed down a whine.

“- I comprendé ; I have been a huge bag of dicks, it runs in the family…”

Sam grabbed Gabriel's shoulders, smiling weakly as the other man frowned.

“-No you dumbass ;I love you Gabriel. It's a lot to take in, that's all I'm trying to say.”

Sam motioned Gabriel to come closer by giving his shoulders a little tug, un-crossing his legs as the archangel appeared in Sam's lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around his loved one's neck.

“Do you want to hear my three little words now?”

Sam grinned as he placed his arms around Gabriel's waist, a flirtatious smirk etched onto the archangel's lips.

“ _Samsquatch_ wears pant- OKAY. I'll be serious.”

The hunter shook his head as he gave him a half playful bitchface, breathing inwards as Gabriel leaned impossibly close to him, barely touching his lips; Sam's eyes darted down to glance at Gabriels, closing them as he felt the archangel's quickly brush his own.

" **I love you.** ”

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that.”

“Well _actually_  I do ; four years three months six da-”

“Shut up-”

Sam silenced the both of them by initiating a slow but passionate kiss, gradually lowering the both of them down onto the bed. A few minutes passed as they explored each others lips once again, Gabriel even reaching through with his grace to sooth Sam's soul; The hunter gasped when he felt the archangel touching something buried deep inside his chest, breaking off the kiss but keeping their eyes closed and their foreheads rested together.

“Hey, so get this-”

Sam whispered onto Gabriel's lips, still overwhelmed by the sensation radiating from his heart.

“Hmm?”

The archangel decreased the amount of grace swirling around Sam's body, focusing on the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath cascading over his skin.

“ **I believe in you.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> So hi. I usually post on mibba buuuuttt I thought I'd try here. This is my first ever spn oneshot to be posted, and I'm literally so scared :S I felt inspired by all the Sabriel I've found on here, so this is my response I guess. This has been posted on an awful tesco hudl so I apologise for grammar mistakes etc. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
